Una historia irónica
by Mikurunya13
Summary: Capitulo 9: ¿Qué harías si te enamoraras de la persona a la que odias? ¿Qué pasaría si la persona a la que amas la detestas a la vez porque es mejor que tu? Van cambiando las cosas entre ellos, llego Navid por fín perdón la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Esta allí, es tan genial, si tan solo pudiera estar cerca de el pensó Hinata

Desde hace bastante tiempo, para especificar hace 3 años, que Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Lo había visto por primera vez cuando iba en sexto. Ahora, ambos, cruzaban el tercer grado de secundaría y Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, el casi no sabía de su existencia, a pesar de que iban en el mismo salón, pero ella estaba feliz con solo verlo.

Hinata era una niña muy aplicada en todo lo que hacia, era tímida pero aun así participaba, de vez en cuando, en las actividades. Le encantaba dibujar, y todo el mundo la elogiaba. Uno de sus deseos era que Sasuke la reconociera por sus buenos dibujos, ya que ella estaba completamente enamorada de el, pero el nunca hizo eso.

Un lunes, de los últimos días de Octubre, el profesor entró en el salón como siempre, pero esta vez acompañado de un chico rubio.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo Kakashi- hoy se integrara un nuevo alumno a este salón, preséntate

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa muy grande

-Puedes sentarte a lado de Hinata, ¡Hinata de pie!-ordenó Kakashi

Hinata se puso de pie, un poco sobresaltada, ya que siempre le ha tenido miedo a Kakashi, pero le tenía un gran afecto. Naruto caminó hacia el lugar, y tomo asiento, al igual que Hinata.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora del descanso, ese día estaba lloviendo por eso, todos se quedaron en el salón. La mayoría de los alumnos, se acercó a Naruto y comenzaron a hacerle varias preguntas. "¿Qué edad tienes?"¿De qué escuela vienes?" ¿Tienes mascotas?" ¿Dónde vives?", preguntas de ese tipo se escuchan de todos los que estaba cerca de Naruto, el cual contestaba todo con una sonrisa. Hinata no se intereso en el, solo quería observar a la persona que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, mientras realizaba unos bocetos de el.

El descanso termino, y volvieron a las clases, pero esta vez Naruto no prestó a la clase de Kurenai, estaba observando todo el salón, a cada compañero, detenidamente, hasta que llegó a la última persona a la cual observar, Hinata. Miró con atención las facciones de su cara, la forma de su cuerpo y en especial sus ojos. Es bonita pensó, pero antes de poder seguir con su inspección, Kurenai notó su falta de atención y lo regaño, por ser nuevo no le mando un recado ni nada, pero si lo dejó advertido.

Unas horas después…

-Que bien ya se terminó la clase- se escuchó decir a Naruto- Por fin a casa.

A pesar de que ya se quería ir, algo le impedía salir del salón, estaba esperando a que cierta compañera saliera antes que el, para así mientras ella permanecía en el aula, el pudiera admirar esos hermoso ojos.

Al día siguiente, Hinata llegó temprano como siempre, para así poder ver al chico de cabellera negra. Cuando llegó, el único en el salón, era el chico nuevo, Naruto. Hinata había sido muy mal educada al no haberse presentado.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica

-Buenos días- contestó el

-Discúlpame por no haberme presentado ayer, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, gusto en conocerte

-El gusto es mío-respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese instante entró Sasuke, Hinata se quedo inmovilizada, por lo que no puedo escuchar una pregunta que le hizo Naruto.

-Disculpa, me estas prestando atención, ¡¡Hinata!!

-Ah? Disculpa me quede pensando en la nada, que me decías

-Olvídalo- dijo Naruto un poco enojado- por cierto, ¿podrías decirme que maestros tenemos y que materia imparten?

-Si, por supuesto- Hinata saco una hoja donde venían las fotos de los profesores- Ella Tsunade, la directora de la escuela, la siguiente es Shizune, subdirectora, e imparte la clase de Ingles, el es Hatake Kakashi…

-¿El profesor que estaba cuando llegue?- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Hinata

-Ese mismo, el da la clase de física, el siguiente es Maito Gai, un profesor extremadamente loco y estricto, pero muy divertido, imparte la clase de educación física, ella es Mitarashi Anko, da la clase de japonés (español), el de aquí abajo es Morino Ibiki, un profesor al cual temerle, imparte la clase de matemáticas, el que le sigue es Sarutobi Asuma, da la clase de historia, el es Umino Iruka, da la clase de geografía y por último, ella es Yuuhi Kurenai, imparte la clase de Química.

-Son muchos profesores, ¡¡no podré recordar sus nombres!!- dijo Naruto

-Toma esta hoja, así podrás recordarlos - dijo y acto seguido le dio la hoja

-¿En serio me la das? No la vas a necesitar

-No, ya conozco a cada profesor

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan

-De nada, huy ya entró Kurenai-sensei, será mejor que nos callemos

La clase de Kurenai pasó muy rápido. Naruto, nuevamente, no prestó atención, se quedó pensando en los profesores, algunos le daban miedo, en especial Ibiki.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Quién es nuestro Tutor?- preguntó Naruto al finalizar la clase

-En un momento lo veras- contestó la chica y al decir eso Kakashi-sensei entró en el salón

-Malas noticias apara ustedes, dentro de dos semanas empiezan los exámenes-dijo al entrar al salón.

-No puede ser- dijeron la mayoría

-Pues ni modo chicos, a estudiar- dijo Kakashi- por lo que me recuerda, ¿quién se ofrece a prestarle sus apuntes a Naruto para el examen?

"Yo no, mis apuntes están horribles" "Yo ni siquiera tengo apuntes" "Yo no quiero", varios de esos comentarios se escucharon por todo el salón, nadie quería prestarle sus cuadernos, excepto cierta chica de ojos claros. Hinata levantó su mano.

-Muy bien Hinata, gracias por ser tan amable con Naruto, también si puedes ayúdale con lo que no entienda- dijo Kakashi

-Si profesor

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Después de la clase de Tutoría con Kakashi, todos salieron del salón a tomar un poco de aire. Cerca del aula se veía un grupo de chicas platicando

-¡¡Ah no puedo creer que dentro de 2 semanas sean los exámenes!!- chilló Sakura

-No te preocupes, van a estar fáciles – dijo Hinata

-Para ti, cualquier examen es facial, eres un genio- contestó Ino

-No es cierto- respondió Hinata un poco colorada

-No mientas, siempre has sacado muy buenas calificaciones en todos los exámenes, se te da cualquier cosa, nadie te gana- dijo Tenten

-No es para tanto- contestó la chica de ojos claros, aun más colorada que antes.

-Chicas, ya se termino el pequeño descanso, es hora de entrar al salón- dijo Shizune

Por extraño que lo pareciera, Shizune tenía que hacer algunas cosas, así que les dejo la clase libre. Todos empezaron a hablar sobre los exámenes, por un lado del salón se escuchaban como se quejaban sobre estas pruebas. En otro lado, se escuchan elogios para Hinata, a los cuales Naruto puso mucha atención.

-Hinata-chan va a pasar con las mejores calificaciones, vas a estar en el #1 de la lista, nadie te gana- dijo Tenten

-No… no es para tanto, yo… yo no soy tan buena- contestó Hinata muy apenada

-No seas tan modesta, no existe alguien mas perfecto que tu, y si algún día sale alguien mas perfecto que tu me desmayare jaja, como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo Ino

En ese instante, la campana sonó.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento mas esperado para todos, el descanso. Todos tomaron diferente camino, unos fueron a la cooperativa, otros hacia los salones de sus amigos, en si, a diferentes lugares. Cierto chico rubio, en vez de ir con alguien, o ir a comer su almuerzo, salió del salón con un cuaderno, carboncillos y subió a la azotea para poder dibujar.

-Que tranquilidad se siente aquí arriba- dijo Naruto- claro que prefiero estar acompañado, pero todavía no me llevo con nadie que mal- concluyó con una sonrisa, entre feliz y triste.

El chico rubio, se sentó cerca del barandal, abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a realizar un boceto. Primero dibujo un ovalo, y le comenzó a dar forma, para así terminar siendo la cabeza de una persona. Empezó a darle forma de la cara de cierta chica, amable, inteligente, de ojos claros y cabellera negra. Como resultado, dibujo la cara de Hinata…

Al terminar el dibujo exclamó:

-Pero… que demonios he dibujado, esto no era lo que quería dibujar- y al terminar de decir esto arrancó la hoja.

Esta a punto de romper el dibujo cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo desaparecer la hoja de las manos de Naruto.

Así esta mejor pensó Naruto al ver su dibujo irse…

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde que les habían avisado sobre los exámenes. Hinata había asistido a casa de Naruto durante esa semana y media para "ayudarle" a entender los temas. La chica de ojos claros no había notado que Naruto comprendía a la perfección todo, pero eso era secreto de Naruto.

No quiero que desde el principio crean que soy un genio pensó Naruto mientras Hinata le explicaba un tema.

-Y bueno eso es todo, supongo que con estos apuntes y lo que te he explicado, podrás pasar los exámenes con muy buen nivel- dijo Hinata

-Si, muchas gracias y perdón por haberte hecho venir todos los días - contesto el chico rubio

-No te preocupes, bueno ya es un poco tarde, me retiro, nos vemos el lunes, que no se te olvide estudiar- dijo Hinata y se dirigió a la puerta

-Muchas gracias, adiós

Ese viernes por la noche, Naruto se recostó en su cama y se quedó pensando.

-¿Por qué? ¡¡ ¿Por qué tengo que ser así, porque no soy solo una persona normal la cual necesita ayuda para comprender estos temas en vez de ser el genio que comprende todo con solo leerlo?!!- exclamo Naruto, un rato después susurro- Yo solo quiero ser normal, no quiero competir con nadie, no quiero que me odien por ser así…- en ese instante Naruto se quedó profundamente dormido.

La temible semana de exámenes llegó. El primer día, la mayoría estaban muy nerviosos. En el salón de Kakashi, solo había 3 personas tranquilas: Sasuke (obvio que el iba a estar tranquilo) Naruto y Hinata. Los exámenes estuvieron fuertes, pero aun así Hinata los había respondido todos bien, según ella. Día tras día venía un examen mas, hasta que por fin llegó el viernes, el último examen.

-¡¡¡¡¡Por fin, por fin!!!!! Los exámenes han terminado- gritó Sakura al finalizar el último examen- ya no tendré que estudiar más ni nada, T .T lo malo es que no se si me vaya a ir bien- esto último lo dijo sin ganas

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo se que te fue bien- dijo Sasuke ( pueden creer que apenas en el capitulo 4 hice hablar a Sasuke?) Sasuke y Sakura habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la primaria, por lo cual Hinata a veces sentía celos de Sakura, pero como era su amiga casi nunca.

(En otro lado del salón)

-Que bien, no más exámenes- comentó Tenten

-Esta vez si estuvieron un poco complicado- dijo Hinata

-¿Estas loca o que? ¡¡Estos exámenes han sido los más difíciles que he hecho!!- chilló Tenten

-Para mi no lo fueron, bueno no mucho, tengo ansias de ver como salí

-Los resultados serán, Hinata, como siempre, en la primera posición de la lista de calificaciones- dijo Ino, uniéndose a la conversación

Hinata no contesto nada, solo se puso colorada como siempre. Naruto al ver esa escena, sonrió, le parecía muy tierna la reacción de Hinata a ese tipo de comentarios. El chico rubio, dejó de observar aquella escena y volteó a la ventana…

Por favor, que no salga bien pensó Naruto un poco deprimido


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Comúnmente, los resultados de los exámenes se exponían a la siguiente semana de haberlos realizado. El fin de semana había sido eterno para todos. No había nadie en la escuela que no quisiera saber sus resultados.

Por fin el día lunes llegó, todos los alumnos llegaron temprano para ver sus resultados.

En el aula de Hinata había un alboroto. La chica de cabellera azulada, había llegado tarde a la escuela, así que no sabía que había pasado, cuando entró al salón, todos le dieron el paso, para que ella misma, observara la lista de calificaciones…

-No puede ser- susurro al ver la lista. Naruto estaba en el primer puesto, con un promedio perfecto, mientras ella tenía el segundo lugar, con un promedio, dos décimas mas bajo que el de Naruto.

-No puedo creerlo- exclamó Ino- alguien le ganó a Hinata, va a ser el Apocalipsis

-No es para tanto ¬¬- dijo Tenten

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Hinata-regreso en seguida- y acto seguido salió del aula corriendo.

Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta llegar a la cancha más lejana de los edificios.

-¿Por… por qué salí corriendo de esa manera?- se preguntó.

Hinata no podía entender la razón de su huida. Se quedó en la cancha, a pesar de que la campaña ya había sonado…

-¿Por qué me siento así?, no tiene nada de malo que no este en primer lugar…

Paso un rato y Hinata por fin se dio cuenta que ya había sonado la campana, pero era demasiado tarde ya no podía entrar a la clase. Así que se espero a que volviera a sonar la campana. Mientras esperaba, trataba de descifrar el porque de esos sentimientos…

La campana sonó y así, Hinata abandono la cancha y se en camino al salón.

Cuando entró, todo el mundo estaba elogiando a Naruto, nunca creyeron que el fuera así. Hinata en un arranque de furia, azotó la puerta al entrar, dejando a todo el mundo callado, y se dirigió a su banca.

-¿Dónde habías estado Hinata?-preguntó Tenten un poco asustada por el acto de Hinata

-En la cancha- contestó con un tono muy frío.

-Ah, bueno si quieres, al rato te presto mi cuaderno para que tomes el apunte-respondió aun asustada

-Gracias…

Cuando Hinata entró Naruto se quedó impresionado, igual que todos. El sabía a la perfección porque ella estaba enojada, se sentía culpable…

Muy bien Naruto, volviste a hacer lo mismo pensó el chico

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se habían publicado las calificaciones. Hinata ya no estaba enojada, o más bien, eso hacia creer a los demás.

-Naruto-san, podrías ayudarme con este ejercicio- le pregunto una chica a Naruto

Recuerdo cuando a mi eran a la que le preguntaban. ¡Diablos! ¡¡¡¿Por qué tiene que ser mejor en que yo en todo?!!!pensó Hinata Pero, aun tengo un arma, estoy segura que no sabe dibujar tan bien como yo

Ahora, todo era diferente en el salón de Hinata, todos le pedían ayuda a Naruto, exceptuando las amigas de Hinata. La chica de ojos claros, ya había controlado su ira, pero aun así le fastidiaba Naruto. Y ese fastidio lo llegó a reconocer Naruto por cierta situación…

Un día normal, una semana después de aquel problema con las calificaciones, Kakashi les digo que iba a ver un concurso de conocimientos, al cual Hinata deseaba ir, pero su deseo se destrozo cuando todo el grupo propuso a Naruto para eso, cuando terminó esa clase Hinata salió del salón y corrió hasta la azotea, Naruto la siguió.

-Diablos, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué a el?, cuanto me he esforzado yo para demostrar que puedo ir a ese concurso para que en unas semanas el llegue y arruine mis deseos-dijo muy enojada. Naruto estaba atrás de la puerta escuchando todo. La chica de ojos claros no se dio cuenta de su presencia y siguió desahogándose- Hasta creí que podíamos ser amigos, pero solo me mintió, que persona tan desagradable…

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Naruto

-¿Desagradable? ¿Yo? Eso era lo que menos quería… por eso mentí- en ese instante, Naruto se retiró de ese lugar, fue al salón tomo sus cosas y se fue.

En el camino, lo único que hacía era pensar en lo que dijo Hinata

-¡¡Justamente eso era lo que no quería que pasara!!-gritó Naruto-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ella es la única que se enojo ¿Por qué?

Naruto no podía apartar de su mente esas palabras, la razón del enojo de Hinata. Todo eso le nublaba la mente.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lado se encontraba Hinata, la cual seguía en la azota.

-Maldita sea-gritó Hinata- quiero apartar todo esto de mi mente pero ¿por qué no puedo?

Hinata no se había dado cuenta que se estaba saltando las clases, pero los demás si se dieron cuenta. Todo el mundo se preguntaba el porque los genios de la clase no estaban. En ese instante se pudo haber creado un rumor de que eran novios, pero como sabían que Hinata no le agradaba, nunca ocurrió eso.

La única persona que en serio se preocupo de la ausencia de Hinata, fue, la mejor amiga de ella novia de su primo, Tenten…


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Tenten, estaba preocupada porque Hinata no volvía del lugar donde estaba, así que, cuando

pudo, se salió de la clase a hurtadillas y recorrió el colegio para buscar a su amiga.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, ya que ella sabía que uno de los lugares preferidos de

Hinata en la escuela era la azotea.

-Ufff, por fin te he encontrado Hinata-dijo Tenten al entrar en el lugar susodicho

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó en un tono frío

Ay ¿Qué le pasa a esta?pensó Tenten- Solo estaba preocupada porque no volvías… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Yo… yo estoy harta de que Naruto-kun sea mejor que yo, todo el mundo lo elogia y pues

ya estaba bien, pero dime… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser a el? ¿Por qué lo eligieron a

el, si yo me he esforzado más?- mientras decía esas palabras, unas lagrimas comenzaron a

caer- Naruto-kun, es la peor persona que conozco- gritó

Tenten al ver el sufrimiento de Hinata, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo.

En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar, más especifico, en un parque frente a un lago,

Naruto estaba pensado acerca de lo sucedido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha enojado conmigo? Fue la única, solo ella reacciono así… creo

que tendré que dejar de mostrar mi lado inteligente por un rato pensó Naruto-Pero que

demonios estoy pensando, nunca haré eso, si se enoja me vale, luego se calmara- dijo

tratando de parecer convencido-Pero aunque diga eso, me preocupa el que se allá enojado

conmigo…

Un rato después, Hinata ya había dejado de sollozar. Ella y Tenten decidieron bajar hasta

que sonara la campana del almuerzo.

-Bueno creo que ya esta a punto de sonar la campana, vamonos-dijo Tenten

-Si- contestó de una manera triste-oye…

-Dime

-No no es nada creo que me vería muy tonta si le pregunto si ella sabe la razón de mi

enojo pensó Hinata

Al terminar el almuerzo, Hinata, al igual que Naruto, decidió irse. Tenten seguía

preocupada por ella, pero sabía que si la dejaba sola durante un rato, ella estaría mejor.

-Bueno ya me voy, hay le inventas una excusa al profe- dijo Hinata tratando de parecer que estaba bien

-Si, al rato te llevo los apuntes- contestó con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos

-Oye…

-Mm, dime

-Sabes, Naruto hizo lo mismo hace rato, parecía muy triste, dicen que lo vieron bajar de la azotea justo después de que tu te fuiste…

-Oh seguro que escucho lo que dije pensó- ¿Y crees que me importa eso?

-Si-contestó muy seria

-No bromees…. sayo

En el camino, Hinata estuvo pensando…

Así que escuchaste lo que dije, me alegro, personas como tu merecen escuchar esas

palabras- Ay no ¿en que estoy pensando?, no me debo volver así, no debo dejar que la ira

me transforme, se que el es una persona desagradable, pero estoy segura que ni el merece

escuchar eso, si no estuviera tan enojada me disculparía pero no pienso hacerlo… Supongo

que fui muy cruel al decir eso, no creo que sea desagradable, solo estoy celosa, algún día

me disculpare…

Pasaron dos semanas, y las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata se pusieron más tranquilos, o según

eso parecía. Hinata ya no se veía tan enojada y deprimida, pero no daba las pases. Naruto,

al principio, le daba tristeza y se confundía por la actitud de Hinata, pero termino por

disimular que no le importaba. El chico rubio quería olvidar todo, ya no soportaba la

actitud de Hinata, pero había algo que no lo dejaba…

Un viernes por la mañana, Hinata entro en el salón, ya habían llegado algunas personas.

Entre ellas Naruto.

-Buenos días Hinata- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Hinata no contesto

-Te he dicho buenos días, no seas maleducada

Nuevamente no contesto

-Bueno ¿ya basta no?- grito Naruto, a lo que todos voltearon- Dime porque no me….

-No armes una escena aquí ¬¬- dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a Naruto

-¬¬ tienes razón, sígueme- dijo Naruto. Pero Hinata no se movió

-He dicho que me sigas- subió el tono de voz, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a la fuerza.

-¡Hey tu suéltame, no te he dado permiso para que me lleves!- grito

A Naruto no le importaba cuanto gritara Hinata, el solo la llevo hasta la azotea. Ninguno de

los dos se dio cuenta que eran seguidos por cuatro sospechosas personas:

Tenten: amiga inseparable de Hinata, persona razonable y tranquila, aunque a veces explosiva.

Ino Yamanaka: compañera cercana de Hinata, ser explosivo a causa de Sakura.

Sakura Haruno: compañera de clase de ambos, chismosa al 100, muy creiada y enojona,

aunque, cuando quiere, buena amiga

Y por último el único caballero sospechoso, Sasuke Uchiha: amor platónico de Hinata, ser

muy callado y espectacular, aunque malicioso y vengativo.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la azotea, Naruto cerró la puerta (muy inteligente de su

parte) y comenzó a plantear sus pensamientos a la chica…

**Pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste no se si vuelva a actualizar pronto ya que estoy en exámenes, bueno estaré nya. Disfruten este capitulo nya**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la azotea, Naruto cerró la puerta y comenzó a plantear sus pensamientos a la chica…

-¿Podrías decirme qué te hice?

Hinata se quedó muda

-No te quedes callada y habla, desahogate, ¡si tanto me odias tan lo menos dime porque!- gritó Naruto

En ese mismo instante, mientras Hinata pensaba que decir, se escuchaba una conversación a susurros:

-Se esta poniendo bueno- comentó Sakura

-¿Cómo que bueno? ¿Estas loca o que Haruno?- dijo Tenten un poco enojada

-Esta bien, no se esta poniendo bueno, pero si interesante, y no me puedes decir que no porque si no, no estarías aquí ¿o si?

Tenten se puso un poco colorada

-Te pillaron- dijo Ino entre pequeñas risas

-Oigan, Hinata esta por contestar- dijo Sasuke aun más pendiente que las tres

Del otro lado de la puerta:

-Y bien ¿me vas a contestar si o no?

Hinata estaba pensando bien en lo que tenía que decir, tardo unos minutos, pero cuando tuvo sus pensamientos en orden comenzó a hablar…

-Yo…

-¡Vamos, ahora puedes decirme lo que sea!

-¡Yo te detesto! Detesto que sea mejor que yo en todo.

-Pero no entiendo porque estas enojada

-Porque si desde un principio no me hubieras mentido no estaría así. Es como si fueras dos personas a la vez. Eso fue lo que me molesto…- en ese instante una lagrima cayó del ojo de Hinata.

-¿Estas segura que fue solo eso?- inquirió Naruto un poco más calmado- Vamos dímelo

-Yo… yo… ¡¡también estoy enojada porque me quitaste mi sueño!!- gritó Hinata y comenzó a llorar, en ese instante Tenten no dudo y entró.

-Hinata, ven, hay que irnos de aquí-dijo Tenten

Hinata no contestó, y solo se retiró, acompañada de Ino y Sakura (de Sasuke no porque se había hartado y se fue jeje). La única que se quedó fue Tenten…

-¿Por qué te has quedado?- le pregunto Naruto

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo…

-Bien, ¿qué esperas?

-En primer lugar, estuve escuchando todo lo que le dijiste, ¿no crees que te pasaste al gritarle? ¿Creíste que lo solucionarías de esa manera?

-Yo…

-Todavía no acabo, lo único que causaste fue intimidarla más y hacerla estallar.

-Era mejor que sucediera eso… Ella me detesta

-No te detesta, solo no soporta que le hayas quitado su mayor deseo… en el fondo se que le agradas

-¿De qué deseo hablas?

-El de ir al concurso, antes de que te eligieran para ir, ella estaba decidida a dejar de enojarse, pero sucedió eso y se retractó

-Dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

Tenten se quedó callada unos segundos y después contesto:

-A la salida, esperadme detrás de la escuela

-Esta bien…

Después de eso. Ambos regresaron al salón, con una idea muy loca sobre su ausencia, obvio quien la dijo fue Tenten.

Hinata no quería saber nada de Naruto en ese instante, así que intercambio su lugar con Ino.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a Naruto, ya no podía esperar más, su paciencia se agotaba y eso no era bueno.

(Horas más tarde)

-Por fin se terminó este fastidioso día- dijo Naruto un poco triste

En ese instante volteó y pudo observar como se iban Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sakura. Su cara estaba aun más triste, creía que podía hablar con Hinata en la salida, pero sus guardaespaldas (Tenten, Ino y Sakura) estaban cerca de ella…

No le quedo más que irse a la parte trasera de la escuela y esperar a Tenten, aunque dudaba que fuera a ir.

Justo cuando llego, Tenten ya estaba allí…

Flash back

-¿Y a dónde les gustaría ir?- preguntó Ino

-Estaría genial ir a los almacenes- dijo muy emocionada Sakura

-Si, buena idea frentezota

-Pues claro soy yo, inocerda

-Eto… Yo olvide algo- trató de sonar convincente Tenten- Las alcanzo allá- y enseguida desapareció

Fin del Flash back

-Te has tardado- dijo Tenten

-Pero ni siquiera han pasado 10 minutos desde que se terminaron las clases

-Esta bien te perdonaré esta vez

Esta chica esta loca pensó Naruto- Y dime ¿para qué me querías aquí?

-Pues para ayudarte, o ¿que acaso no quieres mi ayuda?

-Para que, yo puedo solo

-Esta bien, como yo "NO SOY" la mejor amiga de Hinata, y como "NO LA CONOSCO BIEN"

-Ok, ok, acepto tu ayuda… como es lo único que me queda (esto último lo susurro)

-Y bien, antes de que te diga que hacer primero dime que tienes pensado hacer

-Pues yo….

-¿No me digas que aun no tienes nada planeado?

-Eto… yo…

Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que pasaron muchas cosas, ayer mi gato se murio, y estuve en exámenes y pues ni tiempo me dio, lo siento, a ver si el domingo pongo el 6 ok? Gracias por leerlo


	6. Chapter 6

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA NYA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SOG. CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NYA

**Capitulo 6:**

-Te pasas Uzumaki, ¿Cómo es que no tienes nada planeado? ¿Pensabas dejar que se "arreglara" todo solo?

-Claro que no- contesto el chico un poco apenado- Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablar con ella en la salida, pero ustedes estaban con ella ¬¬, además tengo que esperar a que se le baje el enojo.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero debes de planear algo ingenioso y perfecto…

Esta chica se va a los extremos pensó Naruto- No es para tanto… yo tal vez podría esperar unos días mientras se calma y esta vez volverle a hablar pero de la manera debida… así no se sentirá mal y podremos aclarar todo…

Wow, no creí que fuera así pensó Tenten un poco sonrojada- Bien hecho Uzubaka

-¿Cómo me llamaste?¬¬

-Uzubaka, Uzu por Uzumaki y baka porque eres un tonto

-Creo que me lo tengo merecido…

-De todas formas, ¿Cuánto piensas esperar?

-Por lo menos que pase el fin de semana, no es mucho, pero como no nos veremos en esos dos días será más que suficiente según lo que pienso.

-Bueno, creo que no necesitaste tanto mi ayuda, así que me voy- y después de eso se retiró

-¡¡Oye!!- le gritó Naruto cuando se iba- ¡Todo fue gracias a tu ayuda, te lo agradezco!

Tenten solo sonrió y se fue…

Naruto permaneció un rato más hasta que el sol se puso. Después de eso regreso a su casa. Estaba aun deprimido, pero un poco más calmado porque tenía la solución, pero no sabía que la iba a usar mas pronto de lo que imaginaba…

El sábado por la mañana, Hinata despertó temprano, como de costumbre, e hizo lo rutinario (ya saben bañarse, desayunar, arreglarse etc.) Ese día tenía pensado salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

-Ya me voy Mamá, regreso al rato- gritó Hinata desde la puerta

-Que te vaya bien, te cuidado

-Lo tendré

Hacia su destino:

-Que lindo día hace hoy, perfecto para dar un paseo y despejar la mente… ¿A dónde iré primero? Ya se, al parque

Ese mismo día, pero nuevamente en la mañana, Naruto se despertó temprano, algo asombroso porque comúnmente no lo hace.

-Un día más, solo uno más y tendré que hablar con Hinata- dijo Naruto al despertar. Inmediatamente se baño, se cambio y bajo a desayunar

-Oh! Naru-chan has despertado temprano, que milagro- dijo su madre al verlo entrar en la cocina

-Si lo se jeje

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy?

-Sí, iré a dar un paseo para dibujar algunas cosas

-Bueno, regresa temprano, tu padre y yo saldremos así que tienes que cuidar la casa

-Esta bien, bueno ya me voy- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila

-Que te vaya bien

-Muchas gracias madre- dijo y se retiró de su casa.

En el camino

-¿A donde debería ir?... Primero iré al Lago, hoy hace muy buen día y creo que podré dibujar una buena perspectiva de el- dijo y se encamino hacia ese lugar.

De regreso con Hinata

-Wow, los árboles de cerezo están hermosos- dijo al llegar al parque- Tengo que sentarme bajo uno, pero alejado de todo la gente, me adentrare más, a donde casi nadie va, cerca del Lago- dijo muy emocionada. Cuando llego, se recargo en un árbol y empezó a observar el lugar, ese día todo se veía espectacular.

Que relajante-pensó Hinata- si tan solo la escuela fuera así, no entiendo a Naruto, como se atreve a hablarme así, creo que debería arreglar esto rápidamente si no será un infierno la escuela… pero eso lo haré el Lunes, hoy disfrutare este bello día y al finalizar este pensamiento Hinata se quedó dormida

A unos metros de allí se encontraba un chico rubio, sentado cerca del río, tratando de dibujar el paisaje frente de el.

-Que bien se ve todo, este es un bueno dibujo, me ha agradado- dijo al concluir su trabajo- Veamos que mas dibujaré mmmm- empezó a decir mientras volteaba a todos lados cuando su mirada pudo captar a la chica dormida bajo un árbol, obviamente la reconoció-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces dormida en ese lugar?¿Por qué justamente hoy teníamos que encontrarnos?-pensó el chico

-Bueno creo que me iré- dijo pero no lo hizo- diablos, no puedo dejarla sola, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?

Naruto espero a que la chica despertara, pero no lo hacía. Mientras esperaba comenzó a dibujarla, le parecía que quedaba muy bien para un dibujo por lo que no se detuvo a hacerlo. Horas mas tarde, ya cuando Naruto había terminado su dibujo, seguía esperando a que Hinata despertara, pero no lo hacía, lo que era algo malo ya que el día comenzaba a tornarse gris.

-¿Por qué no despiertas?- dijo Naruto cuando le cayó una gota- ¡Oh no! Ya va a empezar a llover y tu dormida, ¿Qué hago?

Naruto dudo un poco, pero antes de que empezará a llover, guardo sus cosas y corrió hacia donde estaba Hinata. Lentamente y con delicadeza trató de despertarla, dudo que pudiera, pero con el primer intento lo logró.

-Mmmm ¿qué paso?- comento al despertar

-Te quedaste dormida, te estuve cuidando, y pues, vine a despertarte porque esta a punto de llover-respondió el rubio

Reconozco esa voz pensó- ¡¿Naruto?!

-Si, no puede ser ya empezó a llover, deberíamos irnos

-Esta bien- dijo sin ningún argumento

En el camino comenzó a llover más fuerte, y los dos corrían lo más que podían.

- Oye no creo que pare en un rato deberíamos ir a algún establecimiento- dijo Hinata

-Mejor a mi casa, esta cerca de aquí solo hay que correr 2 cuadras más-respondió

-¿A tu casa?...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Perdon por la espera pero no se me ocurría nada, pero ya estoy avanzando, y mientras se me ocurria algo escribi otro, espero que lo puenda leer a ver si les gusta, aqui esta el cap 7 y a ver si el lunes subo el 8 para ir un poco mas rapido. En serio siento no haber suibido hatsa ahora nya T.T Disfrutenlo_**

**_ Naruto y los demas por desgracia no lo son, pero no tardarn en serlo, porque ire a robarlos jaja no es cierto  
_**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

En el camino comenzó a llover más fuerte, y los dos corrían lo más que podían.

- Oye no creo que pare en un rato deberíamos ir a algún establecimiento- dijo Hinata

-Mejor a mi casa, esta cerca de aquí solo hay que correr 2 cuadras más-respondió

-¿A tu casa?...

-Si¿o a menos que desees mojarte más?

-No esta bien y yo que había creído que era un perfecto día pensó la chica de ojos claros

No tardaron en llegar a casa de Naruto. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Cómo es que termine en casa de la persona a la que detesto?pensó al entrar en el lugar

* * *

-Toma- le dijo el chico al darle una toalla- ¿Quieres que te traiga ropa de cambio?

-Eto…

-Tomaré eso como un si, ahora regreso- y al finalizar eso subió las escaleras y desapareció por unos minutos. Hinata, mientras esperaba, se metía en lo mas infinito de su mundo interior.¿Cómo es posible que me pase eso a mi?, Tal vez me lo merezco por decir que lo odio, pero es la verdad, o al menos eso he estado creyendo, no es tan mala persona, me cuido mientras dormía sin que nadie le dijera. Pero aun así me quitó mi sueño, eso no podré perdonárselo… fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos ya que Naruto había regresado, el ya estaba cambiado y "seco"

-Ten, disculpa la tardanza pero no encontraba algo para poder prestarte- comentó mientras le entregaba la ropa- Puedes cambiarte en ese baño-dijo señalando una puerta cerca de las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias

Mientras Hinata se cambiaba, el chico rubio se dirigió a la cocina para prepara un poco de té.

Hinata no tardó en cambiarse. Cuando salió, Naruto estaba en la sala esperándola.

-¡Que rápida!- comentó a verla salir- Hice un poco de té ¿Quieres un poco?

-… Sí

Naruto fue a la cocina, al regresar traía una taza de té. Olía delicioso además que estaba muy caliente.

-Gracias- dijo la chica al tomar la taza

-Hinata…-comenzó a decir Naruto- Yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer, no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera, lo único que quería era arreglar todo, en serio lo lamento y también lamento haberte quitado tu sueño, no tenía idea de que querías ir a ese concurso…

Hinata permaneció completamente callada por un rato sin dar señal alguna a Naruto.

-Comprendo si no me quieres perdonar pero…- no terminó de decir su frase ya que fue interrumpido por la chica

-Acepto tu disculpa, aunque debo admitir que yo también te debo una, en realidad no te detesto, tal vez solo te detesto por quitarme mi sueño pero aun así no te odio…

Hubo un gran silencio por unos minutos hasta que Naruto dijo:

-Entonces ¿comenzamos desde cero?

-Eso me parece una buena idea

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki gusto en conocerte

-No te tenías que ir a los extremos pero bueno, Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata

Después de eso Hinata se quedó en la casa de Naruto mientras dejaba de llover.

Comenzaron, como dijo Naruto, desde cero.

Se hicieron una que otra pregunta para conocerse un poco más, se veían como viejos amigos, aunque apenas se estuvieran conociendo.

* * *

El fin de semana pasado rápido. El lunes por la mañana Tenten, o más bien todos, estaban asombrados de ver como se hablaban Naruto y Hinata, ya no había miradas de muerte de parte de Hinata. Eso era impresionante, nadie sabía lo que había pasado, pero cierta chica de cabello castaño no se iba a quedar parada, así que rápidamente se acerco a Naruto. 

-Uzubaka ¿dime que ha pasado entre ustedes?- dijo Tenten

-Pues veras, me la encontré el sábado en el parque y pues como se quedó dormida espere a que se despertará pero no lo hizo, cuando estaba punto de empezar a llover la desperté, empezamos a correr por la lluvia y nos fuimos a mi casa, allí fue donde me disculpe y todo arreglado ¿verdad Hinata?

-Si, empezamos desde cero- comentó

-Que bien, el salón era terrible cuando estabas molesta con Naruto, se sentía un aura de maldad, aunque viniendo de ti no era raro- dijo como burla Tenten

-¿Qué has dicho?-respondió enojada Hinata mirándola de una manera diabólica

-Nada jeje, miren ya entro el profesor-dijo y cuando Hinata y Naruto voltearon desapareció.

-Mooo Tenten es una malvada- comentó Hinata al ver a Tenten en su lugar

Pero es una buena persona pensó Naruto mientras tomaba asiento.

Después de eso, la paz regreso al salón. No se puede decir que no había peleas entre ellos, ya que siempre competían en todo, en que si uno esta bien y el otro no, en los ejercicios, hasta en la clase de deportes.

El tiempo paso rápido, ya casi estaban a 25 de diciembre…

-Que genial, por fin vamos a tener vacaciones, solo estas 2 clases más y mañana estaremos de vacaciones- dijo Tenten al desplomarse en la silla

-Si, por fin un pequeño descanso, competir contra Naruto me tiene muerta- se quejó Hinata.

-Es tu culpa, no entiendo porque quieres ser mejor que el- repuso Tenten

-Pues… buen punto nunca me lo había preguntado…

-¿Será porque te gusta?

-¬¬ Cállate eso no es verdad, el único en mi corazón es Sasuke, tu muy bien lo sabes-contestó un poco colorada

-Si tú dices- respondió

En ese momento Naruto llegó y se unió a la plática:

-¿Qué van a hacer en las vacaciones?- pregunto el rubio

-Pues yo, tal vez salga de viaje con mis padres a visitar a mis familiares, nada interesante como siempre- chilló Tenten

-¿Y tu Hinata?

-Pues mis padres tienen que salir de viaje así que estaré sola…- comentó un poco deprimida

-Que mal

-Ah no, ya me acostumbre, casi nunca están- dijo- y dinos ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Supongo que nada

-¿No vas a estar con tus padres?

-No, tuvieron que salir por un asunto familiar, así que estaré solo, pero no importa…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Perdón por no haber subido capitulo como les había dicho, pero el lunes era 31 y no podía y ayer me sentía mal nya pero aquí esta espero que lo disfruten me voy a tardar un poco mas con el cap 9 y 10 así que esperenme por favor y me gustaría pedir un favor, podrían leer el otro fic que escribir para saber si continuo con el o no, se los pido

**Capitulo 8:**

Después de aquella conversación, Hinata se sintió un poco triste. Durante lo que quedaba de clase se quedó pensando que podría hacer por Naruto. Cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo, se levanto de su asiento inconscientemente y grito"Eso haré". Todos se empezaron a reír, Hinata esta muerta de pena, por ende, la maestra la sacó del salón.

(En el pasillo)

Tenias que ser, todavía no te quitas esa costumbre de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que se te ocurre cuando andas pensativa pensó la chica al estar en el pasillo.

Solo faltaba una clase para que terminara el periodo de clases, y así poder estar en las sagradas vacaciones (como las llamaba Tenten).

Y por fin, la última hora pasó, las vacaciones habían iniciado. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa ya que tenía que decirle algo a Naruto, pero para su mala suerte el ya se había ido. Se salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a Naruto…

-Hinata ¿te gustaría ir a mi…. ¿Y Hinata?

-La vi salir a toda prisa hace como 5 minutos- comentó Ino

-Que extraño, siempre me espera….

En el camino

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste Naruto?- se decía mientras lo buscaba

-Atrás de ti- le contesto el chico con una sonrisa

-Hasta que te encuentro…-exclamó un tanto asustada

Más bien yo te encontré pensó Naruto- Y ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Yo…. Quería saber si te gustaría, en Navidad, pasar el día conmigo…-respondió un poco apenada.

-¿Estas segura?- contestó el chico asombrado

-Si, ya que ambos vamos a estar solos, podríamos hacer algo

-Esta bien, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Pues no se, si quieres a mi casa, yo ya conozco la tuya, pero, tu no la mía

-Ok, entonces te veo el 24… ¿A qué hora?

-¿Te parece a las 8p.m?

-Si, esta perfecto

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

-Ten cuidado en el camino- dijo Naruto mientras la veía irse.

Navidad iba a ser en solo 5 días, así que en ese tiempo, ambos chicos, fueron a buscar los regalos para sus amigos. Hinata había ya comprado todos los regalos para sus amigos, incluyendo a Sasuke…

(Llamada con Tenten)

-¿Y qué me has comprado?-preguntó Tenten

-Lo sabrás el 24

-Moo pero yo quiero saber ahora

-Ni modo, solo faltan 5 días no te desesperes

-Moo, bueno y a todo esto, ¿este año si piensas darle regalo?

-Cla…claro que si- contestó la chica muy apenada

-Eso siempre me lo dices pero terminas arrepintiéndote, este año te obligaré a darle ese regalo a Sasuke

(No te creo pero si tu lo dices) pensó Hinata- Bueno ya me tengo que ir, te veo después

-Esta vez no me retractaré, se lo daré a como de lugar 

Naruto estaba aun de compras, su círculo de amigos no era grande, pero elegir regalos no era su especialidad.

-¿Por qué son tan difíciles de elegir sus regalos? No he elegido el de nadie, y se supone que solo les daré a 3 personas… El regalo de Tenten debe ser muy bueno para agradecerle todo, o más bien eso me dijo ella ¬¬U, con respecto a Hinata supongo que un buen regalo bastará y Sasuke un detalle no es tan importante (Sasuke: que te crees? Deberías de darme algo genial, como yo!)Haré como si no hubiese escuchado eso….

Después de un rato (más bien muchas horas), Naruto por fin compró lo debido para cada quien.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya era nochebuena. Hinata tenía preparado todo para ese día y como le sobraba bastante tiempo, decidió ir a visitar a sus amigas para entregarles sus regalos. Primero visitó a Sakura, después Ino y por último a Tenten, ya que ella iba a llevarla a casa de Sasuke.

(En el camino)

-Apresúrate Hinata, pareces una tortuga- gritaba Tenten

-Ya… ya voy…

-¿Estas segura de hacer eso? Si quieres podemos irnos, a fin de cuentas a el no le afectará no tener un regalo…

-Yo no me arrepentiré esta vez- y en ese instante empezó a caminar más rápido- apresúrate Tenten que no vez que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Me encanta la psicología inversa- se dijo

-Dije que te apresuraras!

-Esta bien calmate- le grito

Esta a solo una cuadra de la casa de Sasuke cuando Hinata se petrificó. No podía moverse, tenía mucho miedo. Tardo un poco en tomar "valor", según si eso fue lo que tomó, para poder moverse y tocar a al puerta de Sasuke.

-Hinata se nota mucho que estas nerviosa calmate un poco-le susurro Tenten

-Es que no lo puedo evitar… ¡Oh no ya salió!

-Hola, ¿que se les ofrece?- dijo Sasuke con un tono frío

Este si me da miedo + pensó Tenten mientras le daba un codazo a Hinata para que hablará

-Bueno es que yo… he venido a darte este regalo, espero que te guste- respondió la chica muy apenada, casi petrificada

-¿Eh? Muchas gracias

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, que te la pases bien, adiós- dijo Tenten y sacó a Hinata de ese lugar

-Que chicas más extrañas, bueno ya que- se dijo mientras las veía irse

(Lejos de allí)

-Eres impresionante, ves como si podías- comentó Tenten

-Todo es gracias a ti, me alegra que siempre me apoyes, eres muy buena amiga- al escuchar esto, Tenten se sonrojo un poco

-No digas cosas así que no me ves que me apenas- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que mala eres si duele ¬¬, me las vas a pagar, pero tendrá que ser después tengo que irme

-Eh?, ¿pero no ibas a estar sola?

-Bueno es que... este… es que Naruto va a venir a mi casa

-Jujuju ¿así que Uzubaka va a ir a festejar contigo? Interesante historia, van a estar solos por mucho tiempo, cuando den las 12 ustedes se van a abrazar y va a ver un contacto más cercano, así va a empezar a florecer el amor entre ustedes y después de mucho tiempo vana ser…

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR CON TUS RIDÍCULAS HISTORIAS - interrumpió Hinata

-Ara? Mira que enojada estas, hace mucho que no te veía así jaja, bueno ya vete que si no tu Princ…. Digo Uzubaka va a esperar mucho

Hinata se despidió de Tenten y regreso a su casa. Aun quedaba tiempo para terminar de preparar la cena, aunque no le faltaba mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdon por no haber actualzado desde hace como 2 años.... no la he terminado tanats cosas han pasado pero pretendo terminarla este año, muchas gracias por sus reviews es lo que me hace querer terminarla y subirla, espero les guste :)

**Capitulo 9**

-Bueno es que... este… es que Naruto va a venir a mi casa

-Jujuju ¿así que Uzubaka va a ir a festejar contigo? Interesante historia, van a estar solos por mucho tiempo, cuando den las 12 ustedes se van a abrazar y va a ver un contacto más cercano, así va a empezar a florecer el amor entre ustedes y después de mucho tiempo vana ser…

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR CON TUS RIDÍCULAS HISTORIAS- interrumpió Hinata

-Ara? Mira que enojada estas, hace mucho que no te veía así jaja, bueno ya vete que si no tu Princ…. Digo Uzubaka va a esperar mucho

* * *

Como Hinata estaba sola no podía realizar un gran banquete, así que preparo sopa de miso, tamagoyaki (tortilla japonesa) y de postre, anmitsu (helado con frutas). Ya faltaba poco para que Naruto llegará, por lo que Hinata subió a arreglarse y a descansar un poco.

-Otra Navidad sin mis padres que novedad- se dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama- me pregunto si podré volver a pasar alguna navidad con ellos…- en ese instante cayó una lagrima y se quedo dormida.

Una hora después, Naruto ya había llegado, con un retraso de 15 minutos. Tocó el timbre pero nadie contesto…

-¿Me habré equivocado de casa?- se dijo y saco un papel- Mmm no, esta es la dirección… tal vez me equivoque de hora y por eso no esta, será mejor que la llame.

Mientras Naruto marcaba, Hinata continuaba durmiendo, hasta que su celular la despertó.

-Mmm que sueño, ¿Quién será?- inquirió un poco enojada- Habla Hinata- dijo al contestar la llamada

-Hola Hinata, eto… soy Naruto… ¿Estas en tu casa?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Es que emm estoy afuera…^^ U

-¡¿Nani?! No es cierto, ¿qué hora es?- le preguntó

-Son las 8:20pm

-Oh no, lo siento ahorita te abro- respondió

Hinata salió corriendo de su cuarto para abrirle la puerta a Naruto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba pensando + ¿Cómo fue que me quede dormida? Que pena, no puedo creérmelo +

-Ya, lo siento, adelante pasa- dijo al abrirle

-No te preocupes, no esperé mucho.

Ambos pasaron a la sala. Hinata, mientras Naruto se sentaba, fue por un poco de agua y a revisar si todo estaba bien.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- preguntó Naruto

-No… no gracias- contestó Hinata desde la cocina

La chica no quería salir de la cocina ya que estaba demasiado apenada.

+ ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nunca me había sucedido algo así…+

-¿Estas segura que no necesitas ayuda?- volvió a preguntar

-No… no te preocupes ahorita termino + Unnyu, tendré que salir + Y después de pensar eso salió de la cocina.

-Per… perdón por la tardanza- dijo la chica al entrar en la estancia un poco sonrojada

-No te preocupes

-¿Esta bien esto de beber o prefieres otra cosa?- comentó sin mirarlo a los ojos

-No, así esta bien… y dime, ¿Qué habrá de comer? (tenía que ser Naruto…¬¬)

-Sopa de miso, tamagoyaki y anmitsu, perdón que no sean cosas tan elaborado pero no se cocinar muchos platillos.

-No importa, todo eso suena muy rico- respondió con una sonrisa

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos menciono nada. Por un lado Hinata no quería hablar, aun se moría de la pena. Por el otro Naruto no sabía como iniciar una platica, nunca había pasado Navidad con algún amigo.

Por tal silencio, Naruto pudo notar el sonrojo de chica. + Me pregunto por qué lo tendrá, tal vez por el incidente de hace rato…+

-Oye…- dijo de repente

-Di… dime- contestó Hinata aun sonrojada y sin verlo a los ojos

-Estas apenada por lo de hace rato ¿verdad?

-Eto… yo…- no podía responder de la pena

-No te preocupes por eso, a fin de cuentas yo llegue tarde, no pretendía decirte pero creo que servirá para que no estés así…- al decir eso se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Naruto.

Gracias a ese comentario, Hinata se sintió un poco más aliviada, aunque aun sentía un poco de pena.

-Oh.. el tiempo pasa volando

-Es cierto ya son las 9… ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Mmm no se… supongo que platicar

-Jeje creo que si

Estuvieron platicando sobre muchas cosas, escuela, familia, amigos, en fin muchas cosas, hasta que la luz se fue.

-Mmm que mal, ¿Qué habrá causando esto?- se dijo Hinata

-Quien sabe

-Bueno déjame ir por unas velas- la chica salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina

-Oye no quieres que te ayude esta muy obscuro- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la cocina

-No, estoy bien, no pasa na…

En ese instante Hinata, al salir de la cocina, tropezó con Naruto, haciendo que ambos cayeran. La chica quedó encima de Naruto, estaba muy obscuro, no se veía nada, pero algo hacia que ninguno hablara….

Sus labios se habían juntado sin quererlo.

Ninguno supo si en verdad se habían besado, a fin de cuentas no había nada que alumbrara, podría ser otra cosa. Ambos pensaron eso y se incorporaron rápidamente.

-Lo…lo… lo siento- dijo la chica al cabo de unos segundo

-No… no te preocupes…

El silencio regreso, ambos estaban muy apenados. No querían creer que se habían besado, no podía haber sucedido.

+ ¿En serio lo bese? No, no, eso no puede ser, solo es producto de mi imaginación. Mi primer beso no puede ser con el…+pensó la Hyuuga.

+ ¿Qué fue eso? No habrá sido un be… no eso no pudo haber sucedido. Además no lo puedo afirmar, no vi nada, no me ha dicho nada, así que todo esta bien + pensó Naruto

Los dos trataron de convencerse a si mismos que no había pasado nada, pero, a pesar de eso, sabían que si había sido un beso, la cuestión era que lo admitieran.

-Será mejor que prenda las velas…- dijo Hinata al ponerse de pie

-Si, ¿te ayudo?

-No, así esta bien

Esperaron entre 20 minutos cuando por fin se volvió a iluminar la casa. Faltaba una hora y media para que fuera 25.

-¿Te gustaría comenzar con la cena?- preguntó de improviso la chica

-Estaría bien, me muero de hambre

-Solo hay que esperar a que se caliente

-Esta bien, permíteme ayudarte

-Muchas gracias

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina y pusieron a calentar todo….


End file.
